


Call Me

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, M/M, Mind Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppet Cloud Strife, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: Ever since Cloud began his SOLDIER treatments, a strange and terrifyingly intimate mental connection has developed between him and Sephiroth. Cloud doesn't mind nearly as much as he should; after all, it makes phone sex much more satisfying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet from Tumblr. Normally this would go into the general small fic depository that is Little Black Book, but I'm keeping this one separate just in case I ever write the AU it's set in. (Because then if I did write a proper story for the AU at some point, I could link them as a series or something helpful like that.)
> 
> Just an idea I turn over in my head ocassionally, of what would happen if Cloud made it into SOLDIER and some combination of the treatments, Cloud's background, his previous relations with Sephiroth, and/or his general susceptibility, causes the Jenova link between him and Sephiroth to manifest early. Because this Sephiroth is the relatively decent guy he was pre-Nibelheim, they work together to figure out what the fuck is up with that and how to avoid Sephiroth taking advantage of Cloud, etc.
> 
> Cloud also decides it's a splendid idea to experiment with how they can use it in the bedroom. This is one such example.

Cloud’s breath rushed out in a needy gasp. “Do it.”

“Cloud…”

“Please. I’m okay with it, I swear. I just… I really need you right now. So bad, you don’t even know.”

There was a low, strained chuckle on the other end of the line. Cloud was so cute when he was desperately turned on. 

“I do not think this is a good idea,” Sephiroth said, though reluctantly. “Not when I am not there in person to evaluate your reactions.”

“I trust you; you know that, Seph. If you wanna see… we could set up a video call.”

“Seeing you as well would be my undoing.”

There was the sound of the bedcovers rustling as Cloud extracted himself, followed by his laptop’s start-up jingle. If anything, Sephiroth’s response was only more incentive. “Let’s do it,” Cloud said enthusiastically.

Sephiroth huffed a laugh. “ _Cloud_.”

“I have been listening to your fucking sexy-ass voice describing all the filthy things you want to do to me for half an hour. You’ve got me all worked up and I demand you rectify this situation immediately.”

Sephiroth couldn’t say he was unaffected either - less so by the sinful promises he’d poured out to Cloud, as delicious as the ideas may have been, but more from the helpless, sexy, needy sounds Cloud made in response.

Sephiroth’s laptop screen flashed with an incoming video call icon.

“I am in a hotel room, Cloud. I doubt the walls are soundproofed.”

“Stick some headphones in and answer the damn call.”

Despite his better judgement, Sephiroth put down his PHS and answered the video call instead. He was immediately rewarded with a close-up of Cloud’s pretty blue eyes, glazed with need.

Cloud drew back from the laptop, content Sephiroth had connected. The distance allowed Sephiroth a view of Cloud’s unclothed chest and waist. The bedcovers hid the rest, but from the bare hint of a hip peeking out from beneath Sephiroth strongly suspected Cloud was entirely naked.

“Okay,” Cloud said. His impatience and need was written clearly in his expression. “You can see me, now _touch me_.”

Sephiroth took a deep, steadying breath. He was torn; he never wanted to deny his lover anything, especially when he was so clearly worked up. Truth be told, they could both use the release. Three weeks apart had done nothing to appease his sexual appetites. But, while they had been practicing with the strange new connection they’d acquired since Cloud began his SOLDIER treatments, this would be the first time they’d attempted it at such a distance.

Sephiroth reached out and felt Cloud instantly. On screen, Cloud shivered.

“Shh. Do you feel that?”

“Yeah.” Cloud’s voice was much quieter now. He rocked in place slightly, eyes flickering shut. There was a brief moment of resistance, and then Cloud let Sephiroth in.

Cloud moaned. This in itself was a strange kind of intimacy; Sephiroth’s mind tangling into Cloud’s, the feel of their thoughts and energy merging. And Cloud was so willing to lay himself completely bare for Sephiroth. It made Sephiroth’s heart ache.

“Cloud,” he said, a quiet command. The distance didn’t seem to make any impact to their ability to connect. When Cloud looked up, his eyes glowed mako green through the video feed. “That’s it. Good boy.”

Words were unnecessary; Sephiroth could just as easily speak directly into Cloud’s mind. But he knew Cloud liked to hear him. There was something physically soothing and reassuring in Sephiroth’s voice.

Likewise, it was entirely unnecessary for Cloud to tell Sephiroth what he wanted. It was thrumming through every fibre of his being; want, desire, touch, please. And when Sephiroth answered, Cloud _felt_ it.

It was almost terrifying in how easy it was. A combination of Sephiroth’s memory and imagination, fed directly into Cloud’s mind, and Cloud felt it as though it were a true physical sensation.

Sephiroth cupped Cloud’s face, and Cloud sighed. _Yes_. Even with the distance, he could still feel it, and he turned to nuzzle against a hand that wasn’t really there.

Watching it from afar was a strange thing. To see Cloud turning his head into the invisible affection. To know the sheer amount of power he had over Cloud like this. As far as Sephiroth could work out, he was able to manually trigger off Cloud’s nerves while he was in his puppet state, sending the signal to Cloud’s brain to interpret it as touch. He could have made Cloud feel anything.

But what he wanted to make Cloud feel right then was nothing but pleasure.

Sephiroth teased; not for long, because they had been on the phone for a good while beforehand, and he could feel the way Cloud’s body was aching for release. He let Cloud feel him all over, hands running down his chest, his stomach, gripping his hips.

Cloud whimpered and obligingly kicked the covers out of the way. The laptop became a little skewed in the process, having been sat on the bed as well, but it still offered Sephiroth a very nice view of Cloud’s nudity.

“Can you feel me?” Sephiroth murmured, even though he knew Cloud could already. It was obvious in the way Cloud arched and writhed beneath the invisible touches.

“Yeeeess,” Cloud hissed. ‘More,’ he begged in his head. The latter was equally as audible to Sephiroth, maybe even more so.

Sephiroth’s breath shook. He reached one hand down to wrap around his own cock while he mentally stroked Cloud’s in time.

“Nngh…!” Cloud’s legs spread instinctively, hips bucking into the pleasure.

Although it was not the same as being there with Cloud in person, there were some benefits to their peculiar method of touch. Namely, Sephiroth was not limited by physical restrictions. Provided he could focus on multiple tasks at the same time in order to maintain the stimulation for Cloud – and Sephiroth had been practising, having toyed with the idea for some time – he could have Cloud feel far more than would ever be possible with just one pair of hands.

Sephiroth pinned Cloud’s hands above his head, crossed at the wrist. He gripped Cloud’s hip tightly while pumping Cloud’s cock. And he stretched Cloud open with two fingers inside him.

The amount of stimulation was near overwhelming; Sephiroth could feel everything Cloud experienced echoed back through their mental connection, and Gaia, his helpless, desperate pleasure was the most delicious thing. And the way he _looked_ ; face flushed brightly, eyes glazed and bright with mako, pretty pink lips parted as he panted and moaned.

Sephiroth groaned in response, his own hand quickening around his cock. Did Cloud even realise how fucking hot he was?

Eyes narrowing, Sephiroth aimed directly for Cloud’s prostate. Cloud’s eyes widened, a full-body shudder running through him. And that _moan_. Sephiroth didn’t stop, making Cloud feel as though there were fingers rubbing over that sensitive spot again and again and again, relentless in the pleasure they gave.

It didn’t take much of that treatment before Cloud was sobbing, begging for his release. So good. Too good. _Please_.

They came together. It was almost inevitable, with how closely their energy and their experiences were intertwined at that moment. Sephiroth’s want and adoration flooded Cloud’s mind, and Cloud’s pleasure flooded Sephiroth’s body. When Cloud reached his peak, moaning as the pleasure overwhelmed him, he dragged Sephiroth down with him.

Cloud shot out over his stomach, and Sephiroth came into the hand he had fisted around his cock. The aftershocks of it echoed through them both, drawing it out.

Even once it was over, Sephiroth remained connected to Cloud. It was the closest he could get to giving Cloud the post-coital snuggles he was always so fond of – that they were both fond of, truth be told. They tangled together, mind-to-mind rather than physically, but it still felt like warmth and closeness as their breathing evened out again.

“Good, puppet,” Sephiroth praised softly. He was reluctant to break their connection, but they both had their own work to get back to for the rest of the evening. And he was wary about keeping Cloud in that mako-sensitive puppet state for too long.

Cloud trembled as Sephiroth withdrew, his body readjusting. He clenched his eyes shut, and when they reopened, they were back to their normal bright blue.

He sighed deeply, happily. “Mmm. That felt good,” Cloud said, shooting Sephiroth a lazy, satisfied smile.

“It does make phone sex rather more interesting,” Sephiroth agreed.

Cloud laughed. He rolled over and crawled back to where the laptop was, lying on his stomach in front of it. “How much longer will you be gone?”

“The mission should last no longer than another week.”

“Can we do that again sometime?”

“Maybe. There was nothing you experienced that was uncomfortable for you, was there?”

Cloud shook his head. “You worry too much. You know I love it.”

“Still. Until we understand the true nature of this connection, perhaps we should remain cautious.”

“Yeah, you say that _after_ you’ve used it to fuck me good,” Cloud said, snorting. Not that he was complaining in the slightest.

“I will be home soon. Then I will truly ‘fuck you good’.”

“I am so gonna hold you to that.” Cloud grinned, and Sephiroth could see him bite his lip in anticipation at the thought. “Goodnight, Seph. Love you.”

“Goodnight, Cloud.”

Sephiroth stayed staring at the screen a moment longer, even after the camera’s picture cut out into black. Then he sighed. He felt as though there was still so much they were leaving unsaid about the connection between them, but that was something to be addressed later. For the time being, Sephiroth needed to get himself cleaned up.


End file.
